


#24

by mickeym



Series: Great Ficlet Meme of 2004 [24]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-26
Updated: 2004-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym





	#24

for kcchiefs91

Rare day off; even rarer that they were alone. No one else wanting to hang out, go do something, take one of them somewhere. A rare day off with nothing to do, and just each other to spend it with.

"JC." Justin wasn't sure why he thought a whisper would wake JC up, but it seemed rude and wrong to just-speak normally, when it was still early morning. "Wake up, man, c'mon." He brushed a kiss across JC's neck and another over his mouth, then slid back into bed to curl around him.

"Mmm. S'early." JC cuddled back, mumbling something about pillows under his breath. Justin grinned and kissed him again.

"Wakey-wakey. We got the whole day, C. Let's don't waste it."

"Not wasting." He shifted closer and Justin breathed in a deep, deep breath. JC smelled warm and sleepy, with a faint hint of laundry detergent and cologne. "Sleeping. Mmm. J."

"Got breakfast for you."

JC stirred and yawned. "Mmm?"

"Bagels. Cream cheese with chives. Lox. Coffee's already made." Beneath the hand resting on JC's belly, he felt a rumbling and grinned. "C'mon, let's eat." JC grumbled some more, but threw the covers off and got out of bed. He followed him down the hall to the kitchen, but Justin pushed him gently toward the living room. "There's a blanket on the couch, man. Get settled; I'll bring you some food."

"'Kay...." Justin smiled when JC stumbled off. If he knew JC like he thought, he'd be curled up and sound asleep on the couch when he got there.

He was. He'd curled himself into a ball on the cool leather couch, pulling the blanket up over himself. Justin set the tray with plates and mugs of coffee on the table, then went to open the patio door. It was a gorgeous spring day in Orlando, and he could smell the rain from last night's thunderstorm. Birds chirped noisily, one squawking just a little louder, like it had to be heard above all.

JC opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at him when Justin fit himself behind him on the couch. "Hey."

"Hey, sleepyhead." He watched blue eyes crinkle with a smile when he kissed JC's forehead. "Got food and caffeine." He nudged his chin in the direction of the coffee table.

"In a minute." JC sighed and tipped his head, kissed Justin lightly. "This is really nice."

"Yeah, it is." Justin closed his eyes. "You can sleep some more if you want."

Another smile. "Mmm. Love you, J."

"Love you too, man." Maybe a little more sleep while cuddling wasn't such a bad idea at all.

~fin~


End file.
